dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Logos Wiki (wiki)
For the main page of this wiki, see Dream Logos Wiki. Home page logo NOTE: 2011 - 2013 didn't have a home page banner. 2013-2018 On May 7, 2013, a homepage logo was created. The logo consists of the site's name being in all lowercase and being all in one word, with "dream" being orange, "logos" being green, and "wiki" being sky blue. This later influenced the site's main logo. 2018 - 2019 August 2018-October 2018 On August 1, 2018, a new homepage logo was created. This logo was short-lived. It retains everything the main logo had, but the logo is printed on a maroon ribbon with it saying "The Drillimation Dream Logos Wiki," with "The Logopedia Fanon Wiki," with the exception of "Dream Logos Wiki," written in the display font used in the PC-9800 series of home computers by NEC. The left and right sides have artworks of Susumu Takajima and Kagami Ochiai from the Chuhou Joutai series. October 2018-2019 On October 1, 2018, an updated homepage logo was created to reflect Halloween. The decision to update the logo was due to issues with the proportions of Susumu Takajima's body parts in his artwork. It's the same thing but has a lighter gradient with the addition of the text "Serving fanon communities since 2011." On November 1, the winter variant of the logo was created. Dlw 2019banner winter.png|Autumn/winter variant Dlw_2018banner_halloween.png|Halloween variant Dlw 2019 newyear.png|New Year's variant The normal variant features the duo from Chuhou Joutai dressed in their regular clothes. The Halloween variant features Susumu Takajima cosplaying as Mario and Kagami Ochiai cosplaying as Yuyuko Saigyouji from Touhou Project. The winter variant features the duo dressed in winter clothes, with Driller holding a Pokéball and a Nintendo Switch. The New Year's variant features the duo dressed in kimono with hakama over it. April 2019-September 2019 On April 2, 2019, Drillimation slightly updated their home page graphic due to the duo's artwork going vector-based. Dlw 2019banner spasdot.png|April Fools' variant Dlw 2019banner anniversary.png|Anniversary variant The logo is the same as before, with the April Fool's Variant showing Remilia and Flandre Scarlet from Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil wearing the typical 'hoodie and skirt' while holding guns, red text also reads "SPASDOT Was Here", referencing the fictional terrorist group from Chuhou Joutai. The anniversary variant features the duo dressed in formal attire. September-December 2019 On September 11, 2019, Drillimation changed to a new banner yet again. To honor the September 11th attacks, a special banner featuring the duo dressed in black funeral costume was also created. According to Takajima, the banner may also be used if in the event of a major world disaster, such as a natural disaster or terrorist attack, or even for the death of a world leader. Dlw new banner 911.png|Major disaster variant Dlw new banner halloween 2.png|Halloween variant 1 Dlw new banner halloween 1.png|Halloween variant 2 Dlw new banner winter.png|Winter variant December 2019-present In December 2019, following the demotion of Driller by the FANDOM staff, a completely new banner was introduced consisting of three rectangles being stacked with the words being on each one. Each rectangle has a white word on it and the background for them are true to what the words used to have. At the right bottom, theirs text reading "The Logopedia Fanon Wiki". Underneath it is the text "Empowering graphic designers since 2011". Site logo 2011-2015, 2016 Consists of the words "Dream Logos" with "Wiki" below the word "Dream" in Arial typeface. 2015-2017 dlwhalloween.png|Halloween variant dlwchristmas.png|Christmas variant dlw2017.png|New Year's 2017 variant DreamlogosOWEN.png|U.N Owen Was Her!?/April Fools variant Dlwcanada.png|Canada Day variant Consists of the words "dream" in orange, "logos" in green, and "wiki" in blue, in the Minecraft font with a black outline. Underneath them is 3 horizontal lines (the top is orange, the middle is green, and the bottom is blue), with white text (regular version says "The Logopedia fanon wiki") in the same font as "dream logos wiki" below it. 2017-2019 DLW Halloween 2017.png|Halloween variant dreamlogoswiki_2017_christmas.png|Christmas variant dreamlogoswiki_2018_newyear.png|New Year's 2018 variant dreamlogoswiki_2018_aprilfools.png|Your Worst Nightmare!/April Fools 2018 variant dreamlogoswiki_2018_christmas.png|Christmas 2018/''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' variant dreamlogoswiki_2019_newyear.png|New Year's 2019 variant dreamlogoswiki_chortles.png|U. N. Owen Has Chortles/April Fools 2019 variant dreamlogoswiki_8th_anniversary.png|8th Anniversary variant In 2017, Drillimation unveiled a new logo and a new background. The typefaces and designs are the same but with "Dream Logos Wiki" and "The Logopedia Fanon Wiki" having shadows instead of being bordered. The text "Powered by Drillimation" appears below "Dream Logos Wiki". This logo is similar to the previous logo. The Christmas 2018 logo was done differently; the logo was edited with a thick vertical line and a thin horizontal line intersecting it to replicate the Super Smash Bros. symbol, with the text "Happy Holidays, everyone is here!", referencing the slogan used for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The byline had to be done in a different font due to the Minecraft font not being able to fit. 2019 2019 On July 11, 2019, Drillimation permanently moved their users to what Takajima called the "Dream Logos Wiki 3.0", which led to a complete redesign of the logo. The Minecraft font has been retired and has been replaced with the Digits typeface used in Chuhou Joutai, while the slogan and other info use a Gothic typeface. In addition, the URL to Drillimation's website was also added, but on July 23, 2019, the URL had to be removed from the logo as it was contrary to Wikia standards. However, in 11/9/19, they used black and white in the logo to make the slogan be "Remembering 9/11" 2019_dlw.png|Rejected prototype 2019_dlw_911.png|9/11 memorial variant 2019_dlw_halloween.png|Halloween variant 2019_dlw_christmas.png|Christmas variant 2019 On December 11, 2019, following the demotion of Driller by the FANDOM staff, the wordmark "Powered by Drillimation Systems" was removed from the logo. This logo was short-lived only lasting a day. 2019-present On December 12, 2019, DLW changed it's logo. This is similar to the DFW logo. Category:Dream Logos Wiki Category:2011 Category:Wikis Category:Drillimation Category:Browse